


you know that you're my destiny

by combaferre



Series: past lives [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, epilogue to the first one, john is a Silly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: John is pretty happy in the wake of some office news.





	

To My Dear Laurens: [One Image Attached]

 

From My Dear Laurens: THEY FIRED HIM????? also how did you get that pic

 

To My Dear Laurens: I took a picture of André’s computer whilst passing by. Yes, they fired him. I thought the image was self-explanatory.

 

From My Dear Laurens: i could tell i’m just surprised

 

To My Dear Laurens: They found out that he was leaking our secrets to George King’s company. Washington screamed at him for a minute and a half.

 

From My Dear Laurens: so you’ll never see him again?

 

To My Dear Laurens: Well, maybe on the street or something. It’s such a shame that he got fired. He was so nice to everyone, especially Laf and I.

 

From My Dear Laurens: well i mean if he was being a traitor then he deserves to be fired right? or punished harshly or whatever?

 

To My Dear Laurens: John.

 

From My Dear Laurens: what

 

To My Dear Laurens: You’re still jealous of André, aren’t you?

 

From My Dear Laurens: no i’m not why would you think that

 

To My Dear Laurens: First of all, your lack of punctuation. You would at least put a comma after ‘not’. Then again, any person with a basic respect for the BEAUTY OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE WOULD, but that’s not the point. The point is, you can’t still not like him.

 

From My Dear Laurens: and what if i do?

 

To My Dear Laurens: Then I’m telling you that that’s ridiculous and that you have no reason to be jealous because he’s just some coworker (well ex-coworker now haha) and you’re the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness.   

 

From My Dear Laurens: um ok

 

From My Dear Laurens: i’m going to go print out the pic you sent me now

 

To My Dear Laurens: Whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear.

 

**——————————————————**

 

Alex squinted at the image taped to the living room wall before kicking off his shoes and walking into the hallway. “John, why is that up there?”

 

“Up where?” John’s voice floated out of their kitchen, and Alex walked in to find John stirring something on the stove while simultaneously trying to study from one of his textbooks. Alex walked over next to John, pecked his cheek in greeting, and leaned against the counter.

 

“You know, you’re either going to burn whatever you’re making, or fail that quiz. You can’t multitask for your life,” Alex stated, watching John’s brow crease further.

 

“Thanks for the support, baby. And you never answered my question. Up where?” He appeared to get too into a paragraph of his book, because he jumped a little and frantically grabbed some salt from a tray nearby. Alex chuckled.

 

“You taped a thing the the wall above the couch. What is it?” Alex asked, watching as John turned the fire off and set the pot aside. The whole scene was so domestic, and John moved so gracefully that Alex’s heart hurt.

 

“Oh, it’s, uh, I printed out the picture you sent me. You know, of Washington’s email to André,” He explained, when he saw a flicker of confusion in Alexander’s eyes at the mention of a picture. The confusion was quickly replaced by humor.

 

“You actually printed it out?” John nodded slowly, as if it was perfectly normal to print out a secretly taken photo of someone’s email. “Yeah, didn’t I text you that I was going to?”

 

“John, you’re ridiculous.” Alex laughed and moved closer to John. “But I love you for it,” he murmured into John’s ear. John just rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

 

“I’m going to mess up the sauce even more. Go away.”  He poured the pot’s contents onto a pile of pasta and set it on the coffee table where John and Alexander ate, because they lived in New York, and who even had space for a full dining room? Alex turned on the news and prepared himself for another round of being angry at the government.   

 

As they ate their meal in comfortable silence, with the television providing background noise, Alexander watched John’s face and presence. He seemed more relaxed and contented than he had all week. John looked up a little above the TV, and a smile flitted across his face. Alex followed his line of vision and snorted when he saw what John was looking at.

 

“I was watching the TV,” John said, far too quickly for it to be true. Alex scoffed a bit.

 

“My dear, there’s nothing worth your _lovely_ smile on the news right now. If anything, it’s this guy pretending he knows what he’s talking about because _that’s_ laughable.” Alex paused to gesture at the man who was currently shouting and gesticulating about how “ _this country is perfectly fine_ ” and that he “ _didn’t need any liberals ruining America_ ”. John shrugged and nodded his agreement.

 

“Don’t try to lie to me, John. You’ve been smiley ever since I sent you that text. Glad that André’s gone, huh?” Alex nudged John’s shoulder ever so slightly.

 

“No, it really is a shame that he got fired,” John sighed dramatically. Alex giggled behind his hand and John sent him a fond look before continuing his lamenting. “I really loved hearing about how this guy made a better John than me, and how he was so much cooler and more interesting. Whoever am I going to complain about now that he’s not here? But since he’s away, I guess you’re stuck with me. Sorry.” Alex grinned and moved so that John’s arms were wrapped around him and his face was tucked into John’s neck. He breathed in the faint scent of John’s cologne, pressed a kiss into the space where John’s shoulder met his neck, and cuddled closer into John’s embrace.

 

“But John, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with.” Alex simpered, looking up into John’s eyes. John just let out a huff of surprised laughter.

 

“How long have you been saving that one for?” John asked, looking at Alexander like he hung the stars.

 

“You have no idea,” Alex replied, leaning up to grant John a kiss, but finding that they met in the middle instead.   

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lil epilogue. by the way this was written before a certain someone was elected to office, so the news is kind of funny in retrospect. once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
